Lamb For Dinner pt 1
by JustSomePinecest
Summary: So uhh.. PINECEST! As you can tell it's a theme with me.. Yep. This one is uh.. It's VERY descriptive. Yes. This is my dirtiest one yet. I LOVE it. But you don't have to. Sorry if you don't like Pinecest than this is not for you.


Mabel had gotten her brother's attention but she was apprehensive about what she wanted to say. They'd 'done things' before but somehow this was different. For some reason asking for this made her feel shy and uneasy. She cleared her throat. "I wanna do something nice for you. With my um… Mouth." The words came out sloppy and dumb. The idiocy of them made her wince.

Dipper blanched and blushed alternately. He slowly laid his book in his lap and smoothed out the pages, blinking at them. "Y-you don't have to do that." His voice cracked and he too cleared his throat. Dutifully he avoided her gaze, staring down at the pages of the third journal, reading the same sentence over and over again.

Mabel felt herself blush harder, as if she hadn't already been blushing enough when she'd brought this up to him. Staring down at the dusty floor next to his bed she kicked at a piece of dusty fluff, scattering it with her toes. She was trying to think of exactly what she wanted to say, trying to get her mouth around just the right words. "I've been on the internet too. I know things. You think you're the only one who can look up freaky-deaky stuff on the internet? Well I-I can look up stuff too." She looked defiantly at him, blushing hotly.

He felt his sister's eyes on him with a swallow he met her gaze meekly. Seeing her little pout, he smiled despite himself. "I.. I wouldn't mind." He said shyly, trying to sound nonchalant. The cracking in his voice was out of control though and his mouth felt suddenly dry.

"I want lamb for dinner." She tried to make it sound sexy but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. The way her brother winced sort of made her want to die right there.

Dipper pressed his pointer finger and thumb over his eyes and rubbed hard at them with a sigh. The silence stretched on. She honestly was not very good at flirting sometimes. It made everything extra awkward. As much as he loved her, she sure didn't make things very easy on his nerves.

His sister tried to make up for her mistake, babbling. "I-I think I could be really good at it. I've been reading up on techniques a lot! I want to do this for you, please? I'm sorry. I won't talk about the costume again!" She waved her hands in a placating way with an awkward look on her face. She stared at him and noticed how he was pressing the book to his lap. "Heyyy.." Her expression changed, her mouth twisting as she shook her head at him, looking unamused. Before he could do anything about it she snatched the book from him.

"No! C'mon! Mabeelll!" He reached for the book helplessly, covering his crotch and blushing again deeply.

She smirked at him, her eyelids lowering. "Well, well, well. Looks like you _do_ like the idea." She looked triumphant.

Realizing the jig was up he slowly uncovered his crotch, revealing the tent in his boxers. He was reconsidering his decision to not wear more clothes around her since they became more 'comfortable' together. His sister was turning out to be quite amorous. It wasn't that he didn't like it. It was just hard for him to get over how tactless both of them still were at initiating their 'sessions'.

Mabel wasn't helping. With a grin she reached right out and prodded the head of his shaft with a fingertip and a giggle.

Dipper winced and twitched his hips away from her finger, holding in a groan. He wasn't sure how he felt about her always doing that now every time she discovered he had an erection. In a way he loved it but it was embarrassing somehow. He met her gaze unsure, still blushing like crazy.

Mabel stood very still. The only thing that moved was her hand which reached out to prod more softly at him this time. Her fingertip brushed against the tip of the bulge again. There was a teeny tiny wet spot where she touched and it was spreading very slowly.

He leaned his head back, his eyes squeezing shut and he let out a soft moan. His hips moved upward slightly. He looked at her again after a moment when he'd mastered himself to see her grinning wickedly. "I don't like that look." He practically whined. "Be gentle." He squeaked.

Feeling her confidence growing, she smirked at him. "I will! Admit it, you love when we do this stuff, Dip." She laid herself next to him on the bed and he scooted over to make more room for her.

He sighed, collecting himself and turned to her. "Of course I do. I like everything we do. I'm pretty sure if you wanted to play my stomach like a bongo I'd smile. I probably wouldn't be like THIS but.. Well then again since it would be you touching me.." He smirked right back at her.

With a grin she leaned in to kiss him softly, her arms sliding up around his neck. Inwardly she let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't messed this up. Their relationship was still fumbling and tentative and sometimes she felt very unsure of herself.

Dipper wasn't feeling unsure though, not anymore. He was feeling a lot of things though. He pulled her to him, forgetting what they were talking about as the thought of the girl in his arms. She drove away thoughts of.. Well she drove away thoughts, period, really.

His sister wasted no time. With a hand she reached down to press her fingers to his now throbbing shaft. She could feel him clearly through the fabric of his boxers, exploring the shape of it. Slowly she stroked up to the tip, rubbing lightly. Her thoughts shifted slightly as she focused herself back on his lips. With a quiet moan she deepened the kiss, parting her lips.

He was so sensitive at the tip of his shaft and she knew it. His breath caught in his throat and a shiver ran through his entire body. He whimpered softly into Mabel's lips. He would never admit to it though. Men don't whimper. But he couldn't help it. She always made him feel like this. It was impossible for him to hide his affections for her no matter how he tried.

She hesitantly broke the kiss, leaving his lips tingling and wanting more. He almost whined but the look in her eyes quieted him. Her eyes were hungry, frighteningly so. She moved her head down slightly, and began licking and sucking at his neck. Her mouth moved downward nipping and teasing at his throat and collar bone. She let out a small, animal-like growl. Meanwhile her thumb brushed lightly and experimentally at his slit.

Dipper let out a soft, hoarse groan. He felt like he needed a drink of water. He couldn't handle what she was doing. Her teeth were somehow so sharp and so gentle all the same time. Than he felt her touch him again in his most sensitive spot and all he could do was whimper again softly; his hips twitching upward with a will of their own. Her finger what was it doing? It shouldn't be there he was TOO sensitive there. It was too much. He groaned again helplessly, squirming.

She heard his soft exclamations of pleasure and simply smiled against his skin, giving his nipple a small lick before continuing downward. Her fingers caressed lightly down the length of his shaft. She leaned in slightly more and nuzzled the middle of his chest with the quietest of moans.

Like a puppet on strings his hips moved again at her touch and he let out a soft gasp. "M-mabel, you really d-don't have to do this if you don't want to." He was nervous and starting to sweat. He was already feeling dangerously overstimulated and his face flushed hot and red.

Mabel simply grinned and explored below his shaft, poking curiously at the two soft, round, tensing masses beneath the fabric. "I want this. You want this. Why shouldn't I do it?" Her fingers skipped along his throbbing shaft and she pressed her finger to the middle of the quarter-sized wet spot, rubbing gently again, her thumb making slow circles.

Dipper desperately tried to think and keep his train of thought with another squirm and a squeak of his puberty-wracked voice. His eyes rolled back slightly, hips thrusting up harder. He grasped hard at the bed sheet clenching his hands and teeth. "I- hnngh I just don't want you to feel like you have to." He explained in a quavering tone.

"Pff I already feel like I have to practically hold you down, bro. You're making me feel guilty for wanting this." She stopped kissing down his chest and giggled at him. Apparently this was funny to her.

"Oh no, I-i-I want you to," he assured her. The lump in his boxers twitched and he winced. "I-it just seems selfish, wanting you to please me, when I feel like I should be doing something for you just for being with me." He felt a tiny pang of guilt run though his chest.

She seemed completely un-deterred and just waved his words away with a hand. "Well you can get back to pleasing me in a bit. This won't take long." She grinned wide then leaned down and swirled her tongue against his stomach, nipping at the hot flesh with relish. Without a word she moved away and pulled him to the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the side. She got on her knees and greedily went back to her ministrations on his abdomen.

He was a little confused and nervous but he didn't really care. As soon as her lips and tongue touched his skin again his breath caught in his throat. "You.. You've got that right." He relented, finally giving in.

Mabel slowed down, kissing lightly at his abdomen, nuzzling into the darkish little hairs below his belly button. She kissed more passionately the further her lips went. She encountered the fabric barrier holding her from the pleasure she wanted to give her brother. With delicate fingers she helped him out of them, causing him to groan. They fell to the ground at his feet. She grinned up at him like a kid in a candy store.

He looked back into her eyes, his own clouded and hazy with lust. He had to calm himself down. He felt like he might explode if she touched him again. He was panting quietly in anticipation. She was going to.. With her.. And it was.. His hips twitched again at the thought and something clear dripped from the tip of his shaft.

Staring at the throbbing hardness right in front of her face Mabel bit at her lip and sighed eagerly. Her hands reach out to grasp his hips pulling him slightly closer, his tip almost touched her lips. She was so close to it.

Dipper stared down at her and it took everything he had not to move his hips forward just an inch or two. He was flushed and panting harder now. He hated and loved the way she teased him. He reached down with a trembling hand and shakily ran his fingers through her hair.

She leaned heavily into his touch, her eyes closed in bliss. She moved her head forward only a few inches and nuzzled along the side of his shaft. She gave warm, soft licks at the trickle of clear pre-cum leading all the way to his base. It tasted weird and slightly salty and so Dipper.. somehow. She licked more, enjoying the flavor.

"M-mabel n-nooo.." He gasped and pressed his hips up hard. He couldn't control himself, another thick bead of pre-cum dripped from his tip as he tensed up from the sensation of her soft, warm tongue. She was VERY right about it not taking long. Not long at all. He tried to control his breathing and calm the tight feeling in his abdomen. He was pretty close to cumming right then and there. "Please.." He whimpered. "Be gentle."

She looked up at him with deceptively innocent eyes and smiled. He smiled back uneasily, his face a mask of pleasure. He was letting out very soft whimpering noises as he breathed. He was painfully hard. She looked back at his crotch again. She leaned back slightly and gave his swelling tip a long, slow, experimental lick.

She shouldn't have done that.. She should not have done that. The sensation of her tongue seared into him. He could feel her too rough tongue slide against his tip, almost as if it was trying to press into it. It was so sensitive the feeling felt almost itchy and painful. It was so wrong. So sensitive… so… Dipper cried out loudly as his heart beat so hard he thought he might be dying. He cried out again and it turned into a loud moan. He thrust his hips upward a few times, groaning and balling up the fitted sheet of the bed tightly in his fists. He called Mabel's name as he leaned forward. That was a mistake. As he teetered on the edge, he heard Mabel moan softly. She was watching him and he knew it. His mind blurred and he shuddered hard with a desperate and loud whimper as his orgasm tore through every fiber of his being, making him thrust his hips again hard. A hot, white stream of cum hit him right in the face as he tensed up his glutes hard. It was followed by another, which hit him in the chin. Another landed on his chest with the final spurt landing on his stomach. He clutched at the bed, panting and shaking, his hips still making little humping movements against the air. He let out small, plaintive whimpers and moans for another minute or two.

Mabel simply stared at him with eyes the size of saucers, her mouth agape. Her hands clutched tightly to his knees. Her thighs were pressed hard together and she too was panting. She let out a soft moan. "Dipper that was HOT!" She sat up and leaned close to him, glancing from his face to his slowly twitching and dripping shaft which was shrinking rapidly.

He shuddered hard, breathed in deeply and shuddered again. His half-hard shaft twitched lightly and he moaned softly. Slowly, wincing, he opened his eyes and stared at her. A large, happy smile spread across his lips and he chuckled. He didn't know it but he was after-glowing. "Y-yeah?" He giggled softly. "Mabes that was.. That was.. Wow.. I mean." He smiled wider, very unlike himself and touched the sticky white stuff on his cheek and forehead. "It's cold." He chuckled. Another shiver ran through him. He felt decidedly un-Dipper like; like he had no worries or something. He picked up his boxers and wiped his face, chest and stomach. He looked at her again with gentle eyes. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly, suddenly beginning to become withdrawn again.

Mabel smiled softly at him. She'd never seen him like this. With the same affection in her eyes as her twin she smoothly crawled up into his lap and kissed him hard and deep, pressing him back onto the bed.

With a smile he cradled her with a hand pressed against her back and leaned back willingly. All his tension was gone. He felt himself twitch down below and grinned wider into her lips with a quiet groan.


End file.
